Origins
by sdkfjfwfwewefwef
Summary: Ok, this here is what you would call an origin story. This story will setup for the Breakout universe. i Will update it every 5 chapters so i thought i would just add a small chapter before i go on holiday
**Welcome to my story. Like it says in my bio, for a short time this story will be fortnightly because i drafted it last week so its not that well developed yet. after things start to kick off this story will get longer to the point where there are gonna be month long waits for chapters because of how larger they will be. this story will eventually get violent when things start to kickoff.**

* * *

In the world of Dentria people live in something other places do not. Peace, or so they used to until one unfaithful day when the Kaiadrum suddenly attacked. Since that day the world of Dentria has surcome to many challenges but throughout the challenges they have always surpassed them. The small river town of skylox is protected by a dedicated military called 'The guard'. Let's begin at the beginning of it all.

"Brother... Brother, wake up!" shouted a familiar voice. Jett Rhetno awoke to find his older sister Rhetno yelling at him to wake up. "What time is it?" Jett asked his older sister. "It's time for you to get dressed and get to the guard that's what time it is. I'll meet you at the guard, got it" Yelled Mavis. Jett stumbled out of bed putting his uniform on which to Mavis that he understood. He didn't have time for breakfast so as soon as he was geared up he ran out the door. Jett was a young Orange headed man; he was 208cm tall and wasn't very strong but was extremely fast.

He had arrived at the wall just in time because all the cadets were being called up for orientation. Although Mavis and Jett were different ages (Jett being 16 and Mavis being 17) they had joined the wall at the same time putting them in the same class. Mavis was a beautiful young woman who, same as her brother, wasn't a good fighter and she wasn't a fast runner either but an award winning strategist. "We'll look who decided to grow a pair between his legs and join the guard!" Said a familiar voice with a mocking tone "Andri!" hissed Jett with a deep scowl on his face.

Andri Baldwin was a 19 year old warrior whose family was known for their warrior blood line. To Jett it was no surprise that Andri had joined the Guard. "Why the bad face, don't you know it's rude to try and intimidate a warrior?" asked the bully. "Please what battles have you actually fought?" said a distant voice "Youko!" Hissed out Andri. "Why are you here? I thought you already joined last cycle." yelled Andri in anger and disbelief "Just because i joined last year doesn't mean i cant come and visit the cadets. Youko Fujioka was a 20 year old Japanese woman who had been taught how to fight by Andri's great grandfather Bryce Baldwin before he passed away hence his hate for her, she always used to pick on him while he was little. "Alright cadets, fall in line!" shouted a loud voice. "You magets are the 104th trannie squad of the Dentrian Military wall defense unit. this wall was built to keep all those who seek to destroy our humanity out, so know the people of skylox will bestow the honer of being the ones to defend our civilization.

* * *

 **OK there is the conclusion to the first short chapter. Now like with all good story's the author talks about all the references and stuff like that, so here we are**

 **So to kick things off, this story draws inspiration from: Attack on titan, RWBY, Sword art online and tsubasa reservoir chronicle(Soon for this one)**

 **So a lot of people would have picked up on the whole 104th tranie squad thing, that was me being lazy and just deciding to use it**

 **Now for character names: Jett and Mavis are both fairy tail names, Andri is my middle name and Youko is a name i made using a name randomizer because i felt that since this story will have many anime names i needed to have a Japanese character.**

 **In the next chapter Kaiadrum will be explained**

 **Now for those wondering Jett, Mavis, Andri and Youko are the main characters**

 **one last thing, the second chapter will be longer because i am going on a holiday so the secon chapter will be very long**


End file.
